Silêncio
by B. Lilac
Summary: One-shot. E eles viviam em meio ao silêncio de suas palavras, onde ações e canções já diziam tudo.


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**~ Silêncio**

Primeiro dia. Quarta-feira. 09h21min de uma manhã nublada e de ventos frios e cortantes. Decerto choveria. Era o intervalo entre a terceira e a quarta aula. Burburinhos. Passos no chão seco de cimento. Uma praça cercada de altas árvores quase que completamente desnudas de suas folhas coloridas pela estação outonal.

Ela escolheu a mesa mais afastada, das quais ficava sob um grande carvalho. Havia feito dali o _seu lugar_ desde o início das aulas. Tirou um celular do bolso, conferiu as horas e pressionou o botão superior esquerdo, denominado na tela como "Música". Segundos depois, uma canção iniciava-se. Esta contava a história de alguém que havia gasto a juventude em uma dieta de refrigerante e _Ritalina¹_, vendo televisão e experimentando drogas. Largou o celular sobre a mesa.

Apoiou o um dos cotovelos sobre a fria superfície e segurou o queixo numa expressão melancólica, sorvendo cada palavra da canção que entoava o aparelho. Ventou e algumas mechas desgarradas do coque foram levadas ao rosto, obstruindo sua visão e a obrigando a fechar os olhos. Atrapalhou-se para levá-las para trás de suas orelhas e, quando reabriu os olhos, notou alguém parado próximo à mesa.

Ela o encarou numa expressão interrogativa e ele apontou as outras mesas atrás de si com o polegar: estavam todas lotadas. Ela acenou com a cabeça em entendimento e gesticulou para o banco vazio à sua frente. Ele sentou-se silenciosamente e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, enquanto ela esmagava uma folha seca de carvalho entre dedos finos.

A canção foi trocada para outra, e esta contava algo sobre esporas de prata, beijos de anjos na primavera e vinhos de verão.

Após quatro ou cinco músicas, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo. Ambos levantaram-se, ambos em silêncio.

**~x~**

Segundo dia. Quinta-feira. 09h23min de uma manhã nublada, porém, sem ventos. A chuva já não era tão certa. Novamente, intervalo entre a terceira e a quarta aula. Burburinhos. Passos que trituravam folhas alaranjadas e secas no chão seco de cimento. A mesma praça cercada de árvores.

Ela já estava sentada na mesa de sempre. O pequeno aparelho telefônico cantava que escondia lágrimas em seus olhos, porque garotos não choram. Ele se aproximou novamente e ela o encarou. Ele apontou novamente as demais mesas e ela apenas gesticulou para o banco. Ele suspirou e sentou-se. Ela cansou-se da música e colocou outra que contava algo sobre uma garota que gostava da maneira como o demônio branco em seus sonhos cantava. Ele tamborilou os dedos longos e pálidos sobre a mesa, como se conhecesse a música e soubesse como aquela história acabaria.

**~x~**

Quarto dia. Segunda-feira. 09h27min de uma manhã de tempo fechado, brisas cálidas e grossos agasalhos. A umidade no ar denunciava a chuva que sucederia em muito pouco tempo. Burburinhos. Poucos passos. Uma canção que falava do começo do fim de nossas vidas num feriado.

Ambos estavam sentados na mesma mesa isolada sob o velho carvalho. Ela tirou uma barra de chocolate ao leite de dentro da bolsa e a abriu, dando-lhe uma mordidela diminuta. Observou o garoto à sua frente, que parecia extremamente interessado na forma da folha seca que segurava entre os dedos. Deu mais uma mordida no doce e esticou o braço, oferecendo a barra ao companheiro de intervalos. Ele declinou ao quitute com um balançar negativo de cabeça, os lábios sempre fechados.

- Hinata! – alguém gritava.

A garota virou o rosto na direção da voz, como se fosse para ela. E realmente era. Um loiro sorridente, as mãos enterradas no bolso do casaco cor de mel silvestre olhado contra a luz, vinha em sua direção.

- Hinata, me dá chocolate? – ele pediu numa voz entusiasmada.

Ela quebrou um pedaço generoso do doce e entregou ao loiro, que agradeceu extasiado com um beijo em sua bochecha, avermelhada de frio. Bem, agora também por vergonha.

Uma canção que dizia o amor ser nossa resistência.

**~x~**

Sétimo dia. Quinta-feira. 09h25min de uma manhã de clima ameno, porém sem sol. Agasalhos mais leves. Conversas excitadas. Uma música sobre alguém que pedia mais que palavras.

Ambos sentados sob o velho carvalho. Ele tira um livro surrado da mochila e retira o marca-páginas preto, mergulhando na leitura. Ela recolhe o celular da mesa e abaixa o volume. Ele interrompe a leitura e gesticula, como se pedisse que aumentasse novamente. E assim ela o faz, antes de depositar novamente o aparelho sobre a mesa. Ele retorna à leitura. Ela apoia o queixo na mão e põe-se a observá-lo, discretamente.

Uma canção que falava sobre medo do escuro.

**~x~**

Nono dia. Terça-feira. 09h30min de uma manhã que prometia chuva certa. Grossos agasalhos, guarda-chuvas a mão de alguns. Conversas excitadas. Recesso de inverno à vista. Uma canção que anunciava o fim do céu. Um livro surrado e um marca-páginas preto.

Sentados sob o velho carvalho, o motivo da companhia já não parecia mais ser mesas lotadas. Uma nova música, uma nova página. E mais páginas.

- Sasuke! – alguém chamava.

Ele não olhou, permaneceu em sua leitura. Mas ela olhou. E era um moreno de rabo de cavalo quem chamava, as mãos enterradas profundamente nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. Este se aproximava preguiçosamente.

- Ei, Sasuke! – ele chamou novamente, tocando o ombro do rapaz profundamente concentrado em sua leitura. – Como fica aquele trabalho de História que, por acaso, é para amanhã? – completou coçando a nuca.

O rapaz marcou a página e repousou o livro sobre a mesa. Remexeu na mochila, tirando de lá uma pasta plástica azul e entregando ao moreno inerte.

- Hee, você é rápido. Valeu. – E retirou-se.

Ele retornou à sua leitura. Ela ouvia uma canção que falava sobre uma escadaria para o céu.

**~x~**

Décimo primeiro dia. Quinta-feira. 09h29min de uma manhã úmida. A chuva da noite passada havia deixado tudo molhado, mas muitos não se importavam. Inclusive eles. Praça quase vazia, mas não o suficiente para intimidá-lo a não sentar junto dela. Haviam tornado-se companheiros de intervalo. Uma canção sobre lágrimas que não caem.

Ela retira uma barra de chocolate meio-amargo da bolsa e a desembala, dando uma pequena mordida numa das pontas. Suspira. Ele cessa sua leitura para observá-la. Ela percebe e estica o braço a ele, oferecendo o doce. Ele, para o espanto dela, aceita desta vez. Ela quebra metade da barra e o entrega, que pega e retorna à leitura em meio a mordidas estraladas no chocolate.

Uma canção que dizia que, apesar de tudo, ele sempre a estaria observando.

**~x~**

Décimo segundo dia. Sexta-feira, último dia antes do recesso de inverno. 09h33min de uma manhã mais fria do que as anteriores. Burburinhos excitados. Descanso à vista. Despedidas silenciosas à vista. Uma canção que dizia ser a última a ser gasta com alguém.

Ele concentrado na leitura de um outro livro, ela segurando o queixo, pensativa. Retirou uma pequena barra de chocolate meio-amargo da bolsa, a desembalou e a partiu ao meio. Entregou metade ao colega platônico, que recolheu da mão pequenina sem retirar os olhos do livro e a enfiou totalmente na boca sem cerimônias. Ela sorvia cada miligrama, como se também sorvesse o momento, os dedos melando-se do doce.

Ele retirou os olhos do livro, que foi fechado num estrondo, e a encarou. Ela assustou-se com o estampido seco e também passou a encará-lo. Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e gesticulou como se a convidasse a aproximar-se. Ela o fez. Ele a segurou pela nuca, os dedos entrelaçando-se às mechas curtas demais para ficarem devidamente acomodadas no coque e tocou seus lábios com os próprios. Apenas um leve, porém longo, pressionar. Gosto de chocolate meio-amargo. Uma canção que fala sobre um último beijo antes do adeus. Um sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo.

**~x~**

Terceiro dia de recesso. Quarta-feira. 10h07min de uma manhã fria. Uma casa vazia, leite com chocolate num copo florido e um corpo apoiado à sacada da varanda. Nenhuma canção. Uma surpresa.

Ele encontrava-se de pé na calçada do outro lado da rua, acenando. Ela franziu o cenho e ele gesticulou, convidando-a a descer. Ele sentou-se na escada frente ao hall de entrada e, pouco mais de um minuto mais tarde, ela apareceu. Chinelos lilases, um casaco lilás sobre uma camisola branca do _Monokuro-Boo_, um copo de leite com chocolate em mãos. O cabelo liso que de tão cheio parecia fofo, antes sempre preso num coque, caía por sobre os ombros.

Ele levantou-se e encararam-se por um tempo. Ele, calmo. Ela, as sobrancelhas franzidas e bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas. Permanecera assim por um tempo que não contaram. Até que...

- O-o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou. Sua voz poderia ser associada a algodão doce, pipocas tingidas e CDs de bandas de vocais femininos.

Ele, numa voz que parecia estar rouca por falta de uso, ou talvez por ser sempre assim, que podia ser associada a sebos² e capuccinos, respondeu:

- Quero ouvir música.

* * *

(1) Ritalina: Substância química utilizada como fármaco, estimulante leve do sistema nervoso central com mecanismo de ação ainda não bem elucidado, estruturalmente relacionado com as anfetaminas. É usada para tratamento medicamentoso dos casos de transtorno do déficit de atenção e hiperatividade (TDAH), narcolepsia e hipersônia idiopática do sistema nervoso central (SNC). [Fonte: Wikipédia] Em outras palavras, remédio para criança serelepe.

(2) Sebo: Lugar onde se vendem livros usados.


End file.
